Phone Calls
by Neerod
Summary: Implied TezuFuji. It's raining. And Fuji won't stop calling Tezuka.


Title:**Phone Calls**

Author: Neerod/ dhorz on LJ

Summary: It's raining. And Fuji won't stop calling Tezuka. Implied TezuFuji

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I tell you, Konomi is _not_ Filipino. Nor is he a girl. 

**A/N**: Dedicated to a1ypuff. Since I promised her a longer fic because I felt that my drabble _sucked_. And to moehoshi for urging me to post it. I hope you'll like this.

* * *

The clubhouse was slowly emptying. 

Kikumaru was, as usual, bouncing around Fuji and Oishi and begging them to treat him to sushi. Behind, Momoshiro and Echizen were shamelessly wishing that they were getting treats too. Inui followed closely, with Kaidoh walking beside him and telling his senpai about his progress in the new training menu.

Tezuka walked alone. Or so he thought, because a moment later Kawamura joined him.

"Are you dropping by for sushi too?" Kawamura asked.

"I would like to," Tezuka answered, although he didn't like it as much as he said; he preferred to be alone today. "But I've got things to do."

Kawamura nodded. "It's nearing finals."

"Aa."

"Well." For some reason Kawamura was scratching his head, the way he always did when he was shy about something. "Make sure to come with us sometime, okay?"

"Aa."

Kawamura jogged ahead and caught up with Fuji, Oishi, and Eiji. He whispered something to Fuji.

The tensai glanced back, eyes meeting Tezuka's. He smiled briefly.

Tezuka glared at him.

Fuji returned his attention to Eiji, who was now whining that Momo and Echizen had cleaned his wallet yesterday. Fuji told him that it was Taka-san's treat, and Eiji turned to the said person and glomped him fiercely.

At the intersection Tezuka nodded to the rest and went on home. He could hear Eiji and Momoshiro waving him a loud goodbye, and Inui scribbling on his notebook, and Oishi worrying aloud about Tezuka being so busy, he might get sick.

It wasn't a lovely afternoon for strolling; the sky was dark and heavy with the promise of rain. Tezuka waited for a bus at the nearest stop, umbrella ready at his side in case the rain began falling. He glanced at his watch. The bus was a minute late. A minute and a second. A minute and four seconds.

His phone vibrated. He fished it out. "Hello?"

The voice that greeted him was the one he'd least wanted to hear. "Tezuka?"

"What are you calling for, Fuji?"

From the other end he heard a low chuckle. "Saa…let's see…"

Tezuka was getting impatient.

"Do you have your umbrella there?"

"…I do."

"Good." A pause. "Good."

And Fuji hung up. Tezuka stared at the phone, having expected a different question. He sighed and replaced the phone.

The bus was three minutes late now. A throng had gathered at the stop, and no one seemed to notice the lateness. Perhaps only Tezuka took note of the arrival and departure times. And Inui, most likely, because it was _ii_data.

Not that he minded the bus being late, but it was going to rain…

It did, pouring strongly and surely, and Tezuka opened his umbrella and took shelter. He waited, waited. Tapped his foot on the concrete, impatiently. The bus was taking its sweet time.

His cellphone rang again. "Tezuka, it's raining hard," Fuji instantly said when Tezuka answered.

"I know."

"Have you gotten on the bus yet?"

In the background Tezuka could hear Momoshiro and Kaidoh starting another of their seemingly endless, nonsensical spats. Kikumaru was wailing about Echizen stealing his food.

Tezuka closed his eyes. "I have," he lied.

"No, you haven't. I can hear the rain."

"The window is open."

Fuji chuckled. "Saa…"

Something about Fuji's tone told Tezuka that Fuji _knew_ he was lying, knew where he was now, almost as if Fuji was stalking him, watching his every move.

"Have you got anything else to say?" Tezuka asked.

"No." And Fuji hung up, just like that. Tezuka frowned at the receiver, caught himself, and promptly readjusted his expression. He shouldn't let himself be so easily disturbed by Fuji.

The bus finally arrived. Tezuka clambered aboard, squeezing himself between passengers drenched in rain. He found a window seat still available near the back, and he rushed towards it.

The phone rang, once more. FUJI, said the screen. Tezuka frowned again. He chose to ignore the call. After a few rings, Fuji stopped.

Tezuka replaced the phone—but then it rang again. He ignored it.

It rang.

He gritted his teeth.

It rang.

"Answer the damn phone!" an irate passenger shouted.

Tezuka pulled out the phone from his pocket and flipped it open. "Fuji," he hissed, "stop it already."

"Tezuka!" Fuji sounded very worried. "You're on a bus now."

It was a statement, not a question.

Tezuka wondered if Fuji was really following him. Impossible. He could still hear Kikumaru in the background, as well as Kawamura, Inui, Oishi, and Momoshiro.

"Yes," he said after a few moments.

"Good." And Fuji hung up.

Tezuka did not replace the phone in his pocket. He held it in his hands, certain that Fuji would call again. Whether to annoy him or to worry and fuss over him, he did not know.

He leaned back and watched the world pass by the window. For the moment, he would wait for the next call.

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't written TezuFuji in a long time. I hope this satisfies some fangirls out there... I badly need inspiration. If you want, prompt me. 


End file.
